edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemellini
Double the madness, double the talent, double the tunes. Sydney born and bred twins Gemellini are quite the duo to be singled out taking only one year for these talented young guns to realize the extremity of their musical potential.As a budding DJ and producer pair, inspired by heated magnates like Axwell, Eric Prydz, Hardwell, and duo Sunnery James & Ryan Marciano-house music lives in their soul proving it takes a little bit more than just the ear to know what’s musically right.The last year has been a cyclonic promenade for Andrea and Davide, taking the upmost opportunities and turning them into the most rewarding experiences. With a bona fide love and passion for dance music, these two dedicated twins begun to show Sydney and not too far behind- the rest of Australia- exactly what they had in store. Taking part in Australian Your Shot DJ Competition set the pace, putting their seamless DJ skills to the test amongst other fresh talent. With a passion for lifting people from their seats, Andrea and Davide took the competition by storm landing them a phenomenal 1st place. This was only the beginning. Gaining recognition in Australia for the musical talent these twins exurb was one thing with an impressive signing with dance guru label-Central Station Records. It wasn’t long till the spinning globe stopped at their location with Canadian label Monstercat and German Label Shah Music getting in on the action. Monstercat for one saw the incredible track ‘Crazy’ with Project 46 take a spot in the top 25 Progressive chart on Beatport while standing proud on the label’s ‘Identity’ compilation jumping to #2 on iTunes electronic album chart. Gemellini were there to stay and there was no turning back after such success on their debut track. With acknowledgement from a display of artists like Tristan Garner, this duo’s elders love the progression in such a young talent.With a pumping vibe on Beatport and the labels pouncing on the chance to be involved with these nothing but determined twins,Australia has begun to see exactly what they have to offer with a profiler of gigs to make noise about. Sitting on bills with Dutch heavyweight Hardwell and Australia’s stereo smashing kings Tommy Trash, TV Rock and Feenixpawl who believe this duo have a raw talent- Gemellini have joint to create a party buzz unlike any other.Across Australia the summer has proven an absolute monster with presence at Ivy Sydney, Sorry Grandma Melbourne and Birdee Num Num’s of Brisbane. Yet the highlight was the ultimate opportunity to showcase what they do best at Australia’s largest electronic music festival- Stereosonic 2011. The 70,000 odd music chasers live for this day every year and that day was made a reality for Andrea and Davide taking to the stage!From festivals to music conferences Gemellini are taking their strides on tour for 2013 with confirmed spots throughout Mexico, Miami, Canada and across Europe. One genetic talent is amazing but two changes the game. Releases Sets Upcoming/Unreleased Msuic Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Australian Producers Category:Australian DJs